Mane 6 vs Big Five
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: The Mane 6 are sucked into the virtual world where they each must defeat one of the Big Five, intent on taking their bodies!
1. The Big Five Appear

**Mane 6 vs. Big Five**

 **Chapter 1: The Big Five Appear**

AN: This doesn't make any attempt to fit into canon, at least not with Yu-Gi-Oh, as the Big Five have their own duels with the main characters there and perish when the virtual world is destroyed. So just enjoy the crossover.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners

* * *

The Mane 6 were having a picnic. Rarity forgot to bring a ribbon with her and fainted on her fainting couch, while Fluttershy nuzzled a squirrel, and Applejack bit Rainbow Dash's tail for fun.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and sucked the Mane 6 into it. They appeared in white space.

"Where are we?" said Fluttershy.

"I don't know," said Twilight Sparkle. "This doesn't look like anywhere I've known, though I have been in a similar dimension when I became an alicorn."

"I've been in dimensions like these before!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Twilight. "Come to think of it, this is like when I broke the fourth wall to undo Trixie's spell on you."

Sinister laughter in five voices could be heard, and five shadows appeared, towering over them.

"We are the Big Five!" said Gansley, the fat bald man in the middle. "We've been imprisoned in this virtual world, and now we must steal your bodies to escape!"

"Why would you want ponies?" said Twilight.

"Because this was the first dimension we could find," said Crump.

"Now, we're going to separate you," said Gansley, "and we'll fight. The winner leaves this world in a pony's body. The loser... will be destroyed!"

"Hey, no one can die in this show!" said Pinkie Pie.

"King Sombra?" said Rainbow Dash. "Arimaspi? Windigos? Queen Chrysalis?"

"Actually Chrysalis lives," said Pinkie Pie. "She returns at the end of Season 6. Likely in the name of fan pandering! But good point for the others. And this isn't the show, it's a fanfic. Anything can happen here!"

"Breakin' the fourth wall again," said Applejack.

"Enough!" said Gansley. He raised his arms, and the ponies disappeared down two holes. As Fluttershy was falling down one hole, Twilight bit her tail to try to pull her back up, but fell down the hole with her.

"Now," said Gansley, "pick a pony. Any pony."


	2. Rarity vs Gansley

**Mane 6 vs. Big Five**

 **Chapter 2: Rarity vs. Gansley**

Rarity opened her eyes and looked around. She was next to a beautiful lake in the middle of the forest.

Gansley rose up out of the water, in the form of Deep Sea Warrior. "Now, Rarity, it's time for your final battle to begin!"

"That voice!" said Rarity. "You're the leader of the Big Five!"

"That is correct," said Gansley. "I'm Gansley, the businessman of legend. I began my business career with one lemonade stand that I stole from my neighbor."

"That's just uncouth," said Rarity. "I run a boutique just fine without resorting to such tactics."

"Now, let our duel begin!" said Gansley. "As soon as I have defeated you, I'll take your body, and become an even shadier businesspony than the Flim Flam brothers!"

"Not a chance, you ruffian!" said Rarity, and she aimed a kick at Gansley.

"Activate Reflector Hold!" A barrier appeared around Gansley, causing Rarity to turn around and kick a nearby tree instead. Rarity fell face down.

"How did you do that?" said Rarity.

"My special ability as Deep Sea Warrior allows me to reflect your attacks back at you," said Gansley.

"We'll see about that!" said Rarity, and she shot a weak magic beam at Gansley. His Reflector Hold activated, causing her laser to rebound and blast her into the tree lightly, being a weak attack.

"There's no way you can get by my defenses," said Gansley.

Rarity suddenly remembered something Pinkie Pie had told her about the Pokemon games. She started whipping her tail back and forth. "I whip my tail back and forth! I whip my tail back and forth!"

Rarity whipped her tail back and forth for about two minutes.

"What in Tartarus are you doing?" said Gansley.

"Enemy's defense is way down," said Rarity, for she had been told that Tail Whip decreases enemies' defense. She shot another blast of magic at Gansley.

Gansley activated his Reflector Hold, but Rarity's tail whips had drastically decreased his defenses. His Reflector Hold was shattered, and the beam hit him directly. Gansley exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Well that went rather swimmingly," said Rarity once she'd finished enjoying the light show and nuzzling her tail. "Now to find the others and get out of here!"


	3. Pinkie Pie vs Crump

**Mane 6 vs. Big Five**

 **Chapter 3: Pinkie Pie vs. Crump**

Pinkie Pie woke up in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Shivering, she walked over to the edge of a cliff. That would be a good place not to fall.

"So, you're awake!" came a rough voice. Pinkie Pie turned to see a penguin, dressed like the Penguin from Batman. "I'm Crump, the Big Five's accountant!"

"Disguised as a penguin?" said Pinkie Pie. "You're funny!"

"Unlike you in Seasons 3 and above!" said Crump. "You're too much of a goofball there! But penguins are awesome! As soon as I've defeated you and taken your body, I'll open up an all-penguin theme park in Ponyville! Penguins shall rule Equestria! Plus, I'll have all sorts of reality-bending powers!"

"You can't use my powers just coz you're in my body," said Pinkie. "It's all Pinkie Pie!"

"We'll see about that!" said Crump. He raised his arms and shot a blast of ice at Pinkie. Pinkie blocked with her tail, which became frozen by the ice. Then she ran up to Crump and whipped him as hard as she could with her tail, shattering the ice against him. Crump staggered back.

"Argh! That hurt!" said Crump. "Time to bring out the big guns!" He pulled out an umbrella.

"That's an umbrella, silly!" said Pinkie.

"My favorite Batman villain is the Penguin," said Crump, "and I've picked up on his fighting style. My odds of victory are 99.9%!" He began shooting at Pinkie with his umbrella, which was really a machine gun.

But Pinkie was fast. Faster than Rainbow Dash. She ran so fast that the bullets all missed her, until Crump ran out of ammo. As Crump was beginning to get another umbrella, Pinkie pulled out her Party Cannon and blasted Crump with it. Crump fell howling over the cliff, vanishing into the mist below.

"Looks like he ended up like Chrysalis!" said Pinkie. "Oh, right, no he didn't, Chrysalis survived her fall. I hope penguins can't fly!"

A portal opened and Rarity came out. "Pinkie Pie! It's so nice to see a familiar face."

"I just defeated one of the Big Five," said Pinkie.

"So did I," said Rarity. "Now let's get out of this frozen wasteland."


	4. Applejack vs Johnson

**Mane 6 vs. Big Five**

 **Chapter 4: Applejack vs. Johnson**

Applejack woke up in an apple orchard. There was a door nearby. She entered the door to find a courtroom, where Johnson appeared in his human form.

"Johnson's the name," he said. "Legal expert of the Big Five. I'm an expert at deceiving the court."

"Sounds like yeh're the opposite of the Element of Harmony," said Applejack.

"And good at it," said Johnson. "I once convinced a jury that a man who was afraid of water stole a boat!"

"That's just sad," said Applejack. "Ah'm gonna beat you and get back to Equestria!"

"I think you'll change your tone once you've seen my virtual form," said Johnson, and he transformed into Judge Man. "This court is now in session. You are on trial for being a character from a kids show that appeals to older viewers."

"And what in tarnation is wrong with that?" said Applejack.

"All kids shows must be spineless and dull. If older viewers like them they're doing something wrong."

"Shows can be appealin' to all viewers," said Applejack. "There is such a thing, ya know. Like Disney movies."

"I find you guilty," said Johnson, who could find no counter to that. "I now sentence you to death!" He threw his hammer at Applejack, but Applejack kicked it away. It smashed against the wall.

"Well, it's time to flip a coin," said Johnson. "You call it. If you win, you get a powerup. If I win, I get a bigger and stronger hammer." He flipped a coin.

"Tails!" said Applejack, for she was a tail lover, especially for Rainbow Dash's tail.

Johnson waved his fingers of his left hand as the coin landed in his right. He took a look at it. "Heads. You lose."

"Ah saw what yeh did," said Applejack. "Yeh cheated so it landed on heads!"

"You're playing in my courtroom so only my rules apply," said Johnson. A spiky metal hammer appeared in his arm and he swung it at Applejack, who ran. Johnson chased after her, smashing his hammer on the ground.

Applejack noticed a rope on the ground. She picked it up with her tail and lassoed Johnson's hammer out of his hand. The hammer flew into the air, and then Applejack kicked it at Johnson as hard as she could. The hammer hit Johnson in the face and he exploded in a shower of sparks.

A door opened and Rarity and Pinkie Pie came out.

"Am ah glad to see you," said Applejack. Pinkie and Rarity gave her a hug.


	5. Twilight and Fluttershy vs Nesbitt

**Mane 6 vs. Big Five**

 **Chapter 5: Twilight and Fluttershy vs. Nesbitt**

Fluttershy woke up to see Twilight standing over her.

"Good, you're awake," said Twilight.

"Where are we?" said Fluttershy.

"It looks like we're in some sort of lab," said Twilight.

A robot appeared.

"Greetings ponies," said the robot. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Nesbitt, the tech expert of the Big Five. I have taken the form of Robotic Knight! Machines are more powerful than people, or ponies! Now, which of the females wants to be my host?"

"I'll take you on!" said Twilight.

"Affirmative," said Nesbitt. "But first I'll warm up with the flutter pony." He shot a laser at Fluttershy, blasting her into a wall. She lay trembling on the ground.

"Leave her alone, Nesbitt!" said Twilight. "I'll be your opponent! I'm an alicorn, remember? And I've fought more powerful enemies than you!"

"You mean Tirek?" said Nesbitt. "You had the power of four alicorns when you battled him, and even then you couldn't terminate him without Rainbow Power."

"Well I don't think you're as powerful as him," said Twilight. "But I know a lot about robots! I've read books on them! I own so many books! One book I read..."

"Silence!" said Nesbitt. "This battle shall begin immediately!" Nesbitt raised his arm and shot lasers at Twilight. Twilight flew around, avoiding Nesbitt's lasers and blasting him with her own.

Then Nesbitt turned and shot a laser at Fluttershy. Twilight jumped in front of her and projected a shield, blocking Nesbitt's attack. Then she blasted Nesbitt in the face with a powerful magic beam. Nesbitt fell to his knees, sparking with electricity.

"Had enough yet, Nesbitt?" said Twilight.

"Foolish female," said Nesbitt. "I have only just begun." He pressed a button on a switch. A garage door opened, and a robot called Machine King stepped out. Nesbitt stood next to Machine King. There was a bright flash of light, and when it cleared, Perfect Machine King stood in place of Nesbitt and Machine King.

"I have merged with Machine King to form Perfect Machine King!" said Nesbitt. "I am now more powerful than ever!"

Twilight flew into the air and blasted Nesbitt with another magic beam. Nesbitt was unaffected, and shot a laser at Twilight, hitting her wing. Twilight crashlanded on the ground, and Nesbitt blasted her with a laser, sending her smashing into a wall.

Fluttershy watched in horror. "Twilight!" she said.

Nesbitt turned toward Fluttershy. "Twilight knows technology like I do, but I'd prefer to take Fluttershy," he said.

Fluttershy stood up. "You do not hurt my friends!" she said. She aimed a Flutterkick at Nesbitt. It hit his head with a loud CLANG. He didn't even flinch. Then Fluttershy whipped him in the face with her tail twice. No effect.

"I changed my mind," said Nesbitt. "I don't want your body. You're too weak. Better I become an alicorn princess than a weakling like you."

"Don't listen to him!" said Twilight. "You can beat him, Fluttershy! Think of all the animals you can look forward to returning to!"

Fluttershy thought of the bunnies, the squirrels, the birds, and the mice. She couldn't wait to see all of them again. She made her most adorable face from the beginning of the episode Filli Vanilli.

"Cuteness overload!" said Nesbitt. "My cold heart can't take so much cuteness! It's overloading my circuits! Mal... function... mal... funct..." He exploded in a flash of bright light.

"All it took was a little cuteness?" said Fluttershy.

"I knew you could do it!" said Twilight, getting to her feet.

A door opened, and Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack entered.

"Good heavens, are you all right Twilight!" she said, as Twilight's mane and wing were frazzled from Nesbitt's attack.

"I am, thanks to Fluttershy," said Twilight. Fluttershy blushed affectionately.

"Now all we gotta do is find Rainbow Dash," said Applejack.

* * *

AN: I gave Nesbitt the two opponents because he had three opponents in his Yu-Gi-Oh episode. Twilight and Nesbitt are kinda similar in terms of technology and using bigger terms, and Fluttershy and Nesbitt are my favorite Mane 6 and Big Five, respectively (aside from Rainbow Dash, but pairing her with Lector is a no-brainer)


	6. Rainbow Dash vs Lector

**Mane 6 vs. Big Five**

 **Chapter 6: Rainbow Dash vs. Lector**

"Hello? Is anypony out there?" Rainbow Dash walked through a bridge in the middle of a thick fog.

"So, you've finally come," came a robotic voice with a Southern accent. Jinzo stood before her, a cyborg creature with a Hannibal Lecter mask and Buffalo Bill nightgoggles. "Do you have any idea who you're dealin' with?"

"One of the Big Five, I bet," said Rainbow Dash.

"Correct!" said her opponent. "I'm Lector, the best duelist of the Big Five! Only I have the skill necessary to defeat you, and once I've taken your body, I'll be the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria!"

"In your dreams!" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"

"It's time to duel, as they say!" said Lector, and he shot an eye laser at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow flew out of the way with her superior speed, and kicked Lector in the back of the head.

Lector was hardly affected. "None of your attacks have any effect on me," he said. "My Jinzo form is designed to withstand all of your attacks as if it were a trap card!"

Trap card? Rainbow Dash didn't understand what he meant, but she didn't care. She whipped him in the face with her tail.

"I didn't even feel that tail whip," said Lector, and he swung his arm to swat her out of the sky, but she was too fast and avoided it.

As Lector uselessly shot eye lasers after Rainbow Dash, he raised an arm and summoned a rocket, which flew into space. Rainbow Dash noticed it as she dodged another of Lector's attacks, and wondered what the rocket could be for.

The rocket flew into space and turned into a satellite, which locked onto Rainbow Dash. "Charging laser cannon. Target Rainbow Dash set for destruction, next time she dodges Lector's attack."

"Why don't you give up?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Because soon I'll be the victor," said Lector.

"How?" said Rainbow Dash. "You can't hit me! I'm too fast!"

"You can't dodge my attacks forever!"

"I think you'll run out of energy before I do! Then I can just Rain Nuke you and get it over with!"

"It'll be too late."

"Wait!" said Rainbow Dash. This must have something to do with that rocket she saw! Lector had to have summoned it! It must be set to fire on her any second now!

Lector shot another eye laser at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow dodged, then wrapped her tail around Lector's throat and flew into space, barely avoiding the satellite's laser.

Rainbow flew toward space as fast as she could with both hooves forward. Faster and faster, until she was flying faster than the speed of sound, creating a Sonic Rainboom.

The other ponies came through a door. "Look!" said Rarity as she pointed upward. A rainbow shockwave could be seen.

"A Sonic Rainboom!" said Pinkie Pie. "Rainbow Dash must be here!"

Rainbow Dash reached Lector's satellite, and dropped him off on one of its panels. By now the satellite had finished firing its laser. Rainbow Dash backtracked, then plowed through the satellite's core. The satellite exploded in a bright flash of light, obliterating Lector while Rainbow was already clear of the blast.

The ponies watched the spectacular light show as Rainbow Dash returned. All the ponies gave her a group hug.

"The gang's all back together again!" said Pinkie Pie.

"And if that flash of light was any indication, the Big Five are no more," said Rarity.

"Way to go," said Fluttershy in her usual quiet voice.

"It was nothing," said Rainbow Dash, blushing affectionately.

A door appeared. The Mane 6 walked through the door and found themselves in Equestria. Their adventure was over, and they continued their picnic, telling each other in detail of their battles with the Big Five.

Spike was asleep, having drank spiked punch, and woke up. "Did I miss anything?"


End file.
